Training Peri
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Peri has little to no experience in how to make love. But what if she suddenly needs to know all about it? Hopefully, her sister Tink will give her some lessons.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tinkerbell, otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic.

Hey, I have to apologize to everybody. It's really been a while since I last posted a story. But, don't worry. Soon I'm gonna add the next chapters to the stories still in progress. And there are also new stories that will come out soon. So, to make the waiting shorter, enjoy this new story:

* * *

Tinkerbell had been browsing the library for almost half an hour now. She was trying to find a book on the difference between fairies from the Winter and fairies from one of the other seasons in terms of their personality. She'd read the title on a book here last week when she'd been here, but she'd been far too busy to even take a little glimpse of its inside. This week, however, she had a little more time, so she was trying to find it again. But somehow it was nowhere to be found. After ten more minutes, she fluttered down to a small desk behind which Scribble was sitting, the sparrow man overseeing this library.

With an annoyed expression he glanced up from an impressive tome he'd been studying. "What is it, Tinkerbell?" he asked and adjusted his big square glasses.

"Hey, Scribble," Tink said and rested her crossed arms on the desk. "I've been looking for a book on the difference between fairies from the Winter and fairies from one of the other seasons-"

"Are you?" he interrupted her in a rather calm voice, before looking back down to his tome. "It shoulder be on shelf fifteen, on the highest board," he mumbled.

"Thank you." She smiled at him for a second, then flew right to shelf number 15 far back in the library. She knew where that shelf was because she'd been there a lot recently. This shelf contained an astonishing number of interesting books about Winter and Summer. "Of course it's in that shelf," she mumbled to herself as she reached the shelf. "Why haven't I thought of that in the first place?" She fluttered up to the highest board and began looking for it as she suddenly heard a familiar pair of wings flitting up to her. She turned around to see Periwinkle making a beeline for her.

"Hi, Peri," Tink said and smiled, so happy to see her sister again. After all, she hadn't seen her for at least two weeks. "What's -?"

Her words got cut off by a very nervous Periwinkle. "Can – can you – help me?"

Slightly taken aback, she frowned a little worried. "With…what?" Then she saw that Peri was almost trembling. "What…I mean, is something wrong?"

"Yes," she quickly said, but interrupted herself again, "no – not really at least…"

"At least?" Tink raised her eye brows pretty puzzled. "You can tell me if there's something wrong. I'm your si-"

"I have a friend!" Peri blurted out, almost screeching. "I mean a sparrow friend." (_Sparrow friend_ is the fairy equivalent to a _boyfriend_ what humans would say.)

"Really?" Tink asked, her eye brows raised even higher. That was unbelievable, considering how shy Peri could sometimes be. "Who is it?"

Periwinkle put her hands over her crotch looking down.

"Come on, sis, you can tell me. You know about me and Terence too, so -"

"It's Bobble," Peri quickly blurted out as if it was easier for her to do it by interrupting Tink than when Tink was waiting for the answer.

Tink's jaw dropped. Her wings almost stopped fluttering.

Peri waited a couple of seconds before she dared look at her sister again.

"Wow," Tink said, still in shock. "That's…that's amazing. Bobble's always seemed so interested in you, in a way…I guess." Tink shook her head, realizing that just gibberish was coming out of her mouth. She stared Peri in the eyes. "So, you need my help? Why?"

Peri ever so slowly fluttered down until she was standing on the floor. Tink did the same.

"I'm…" Peri looked down again and shifted from one foot to the other. "He…Bobble…said…he wants to make love to me tomorrow."

Tink's mouth stayed open. "But…but…that's great! Terence and I do it all the time and we have a lot –"

"But I never had sex before," she blurted out. "I'm not even sure if I had an…orgasm before."

Tink swallowed. "Oh." She thought for a moment. "Well…" She put her right hand on Peri's shoulder. "Then, just tell Bobble that it's your first time. No problem. He'll understand."

Peri quickly shook her head and glanced down at the floor. "No, that's not the problem."

Tink frowned. "What is it then?"

"I lied."

"You lied?" Tink asked, shaking her head confused. Why couldn't she just say what the heck was going on now. "Come on, just tell me what you did?"

Peri looked up, very slowly. "I told him that I'm very experienced in making love."

"Oh." Tink's eyes went wide again.

Peri immediately looked down again and buried her face in her hands. "It's over…"

"No," Tink quickly said, "I…I'll find a…" She stopped, seeing Peri taking her hands off her face, hope in her eyes. "I…" Tink went on, trying to find something to say, but what could she? It wasn't something she could give her practice for. Or maybe it was? "…you see, sis, maybe…maybe I could…show you how to…do it…"

"Really?" Peri asked, her eyes getting big in so much hope.

Tink made an awkward face and shrugged. "Well, you're my sister, so…"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Peri screamed and wrapped her arms around Tink hugging her tightly.

"Uh…you're welcome," Tink breathed, not sure what she was letting herself into.

Peri stepped back from her sister after quite a long hug. "So, when do we start?"

"What?" Tink asked, feeling her heart starting to beat fast.

"Bobble wants to make love to me tomorrow, already forgotten? So, we don't have all time in the world."

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot that you said _tomorrow_. I…don't know if you can learn it…so quickly…"

"At least we have to give it a shot," Peri insisted. "Hm?"

Tink thought for a moment. That was crazy. That was just crazy. What on Neverland was she letting herself into here? But her sister needed help, quickly. Slowly, she nodded. "Alright, let's…" She looked around. "Uh, let's go to my place."

Ignoring the book she'd been looking for, Tink rushed with her sister out of the library and flitted over to Tink's house. Tink took several slow and steady breaths to try and calm herself, but her heart began to beat faster and faster at the thought what she was about to do with her sister. She wanted to think more about it and maybe try and come up with something she could tell Peri to make her see that this was crazy. She couldn't just show her sister how those _things _worked, now could she? But it didn't take long and they already arrived. They both flitted inside and closed the door behind them. Peri ran to the middle of the room, her wings almost sparkling with excitement as she stood there ready for anything her sister would be going to do with her. Tink watched her and swallowed again. _Oh, boy_, she thought and breathed. "You're lucky, if you'd had this problem last week, I wouldn't have had time to help you. Last week was so busy and in my workshop all day long."

"But this week you have time," Peri stated and nodded so nervously, her whole body was trembling. "So, let's start." Peri clapped her hands and looked around. "Should I go…to the bed?"

"No, no," Tink said with a trace of panic. She just wasn't ready for this. Slowly, she stepped away from the door, closer toward her sister. "You really wanna do this?"

"I have no choice. Tomorrow I gotta know all about it."

"Fine," Tink said, vainly trying to calm herself down. It wasn't easy, she'd never seen her sister in such a situation. She couldn't believe it. Today, she was going to see her sister naked for the first time. And she was about to teach her sex.

"Start," Peri urged, "please."

"Uh, yes…yes." Tink got snapped out of her thoughts. "So, what should I begin with?"

"Oh, I don't know, you teach me." Peri was so edgy, she started shifting from foot to foot again.

"You're right. So," Tink said and looked over to the bed, thinking about what she and Terence always did. "So, Peri, what do you already know about it?"

"I…" Peri started to think really hard. "I believe it involves my p-pussy. Or my butt?"

Tink let some air out of her mouth. "Phew, you don't know much."

"But…" Peri said, getting really anxious. "But, it's enough time to learn it, right? Remember, I told him I'm _very experienced_."

"Well, even if I manage to tell you everything I know about sex until tomorrow, you won't get _experienced_ in just one day." Tink breathed. "Why did you even have to tell him that? Couldn't you just tell him the truth?"

Peri shook her head and sighed. She went over to the bed and sat down, hopelessly staring at the floor.

"No, no." Tink went up to her and gazed down at her sister. "Hey, we will manage it. Okay?" That was so difficult. She had no idea what to say. "I don't know yet how we will do it, but we will try it."

Peri looked up at her. "Really?"

Tink shrugged. "Why not? Everybody does it. It's the most normal thing. I just have to show you how it works, and then you will be able to do it. It's not that it's difficult or anything."

Peri nodded with an unsure face. "Okay."

"Well, let's start then. You already said it. We have a pussy. Do you know what Bobble has?"

Peri looked at her sister, completely puzzled.

"Okay, okay, I see, you have a lot to learn today. But let's keep talking about pussies first. Later, I'll tell you what sparrow men have." She looked down at herself. There was no other way. She had to strip. Seeing Peri's still puzzled look, she moved her hands down between her legs, grabbed her green dress and pulled it all the way up revealing her smooth nude body. She pulled the dress over her head and then tossed the dress down to the floor. Tink's heart began beating extremely fast with anticipation. She was now completely naked in front of her sister for the first time. Peri's eyes widened and widened, her jaw dropping. She gawked at Tink's little, firm and perky tits. Tink felt the urge to cover herself up, but knew how desperately her sister needed this lesson, so she resisted the urge. Peri's gaze wandered down to Tink's flat and smooth belly and then further down to her completely hairless, soft, little pussy.

Peri gawked at Tink's pussy for almost a minute. "Wow, you have a beautiful body."

Tink wanted to close her eyes, but forced herself to look her sister in the face. "W-well…thank you…go on, kneel down and take a look at my pussy." Tink spread her legs a little.

Peri looked unsure, but willing to learn something. She slowly got off the bed and knelt down, eyeing the pussy. "Oh, it's amazing, I…I've never seen a pussy from that close." Her blue eyes were wide open as she stared right at her sister's pussy.

"We have to be quick if you wanna learn it all till tomorrow, so go on, put my outer lips apart, take a look inside." _Hang _on, Tink said to herself. What had she just said? She couldn't believe it. She really needed a second to process what was actually happening.

Peri's eyes darted up to Tink's face in shock. "I…I can touch it?"

"Of course," Tink said and swallowed nervously. "You need to learn."

"W-well, okay." Peri looked at Tink's pussy and slowly brought her hands up to touch the soft lips. "Your pussy feels amazingly soft."

Tink flushed. "Th-thanks." Her pussy began to send a tingle through her body as soon as she felt her sister's fingers on her pussy lips. Since Peri was a Frost Fairy, her fingers felt icy cold. Tink took a deep breath and tried to stood there without shaking too much.

Slowly, Peri ran a finger up and down the slit.

"Come on, sis, take a closer look."

Peri nodded slowly, her eyes not moving away from her sister's pussy. Ever so slowly, she took both lips and pulled them a little apart, her eyes getting even wider in awe. "It…it looks all pink and red."

"Didn't…" Tink asked, "didn't you…I mean, you have seen and touched your own pussy before, right?"

Peri nodded slowly. "Well, I have never taken a close look. It's not easy to look at one's own pussy. And I have barely touched it more than necessary to clean myself."

Tink swallowed. "Oh, then you have sure a lot to learn- Oooh!" Tink moaned out as Peri suddenly touched her clit.

"You alright, sis?" Peri asked worried, looking up.

"Me? Oh, you just touched my clit. That's why-"

"Your what?"

"My clit. That's this thing here. Go on, touch – Ooooh" Tink moaned out loud in pleasure as Peri carefully ran a finger along her clit.

"Am I hurting you?" Peri asked and still looked worried and confused.

"No…quite the opposite. It feels amazing." Tink smiled a little, feeling extremely awkward though. After all, her sister had just touched her pussy and made her moan.

"Oh," Peri said and nodded. "Well, then…" She suddenly ran her finger up and down Tink's clit really, really rapidly.

"Woah! Woah…stop!" Tink screamed as the pleasure was too overwhelming, grabbing Peri's wrists and pulling her hands away.

Peri frowned. "Am I doing anything wrong?"

Tink breathed a few times and let go of Peri's hands. "No," she answered. "But it was just so surprisingly fast."

Peri gazed back at Tink's pussy and eyed it for a while. "How does it feel when I touch it?"

Tink raised her eye brows. "Well…it feels like…wait, why don't you feel it for yourself?"

Peri looked up at her and gulped. "You mean I should strip too?"

Tink made an even more awkward expression than before. "Well, I mean, you have so much to learn today, you will need to strip anyway sooner or later."

Peri stood up looking down at herself. "Well…alright…But…turn around."

Tink nodded hesitantly. "Alright." She turned around. "Take your time, sis."

"Thanks," Peri mumbled and slowly began to disrobe.

Tink was staring at nothing in particular while waiting for her sister to strip. She was nervous, but admittedly, she was excited for it too. She had never seen her sister naked. And in a couple of minutes she would really see her sister without any piece of clothing. She would even see her pussy. Oh, boy, she thought. She was most likely going to touch her sister's pussy too and maybe do even much, much more. After all, she needed to show Peri everything she knew about sex. Tink swallowed. Okay, now she was really getting nervous.

"Ready," Peri exclaimed, completely on edge. "Y-you…can turn around."

Tink gulped again. Oh, no! This was going too fast. Tink could punch herself in the face. While having been waiting for Peri to strip, she could have calmed herself down, but instead she had made herself even more nervous.

"I'm ready," Peri repeated.

"Uh, alright," Tink said slowly. "Then, I will turn around. Okay?"

"Yeah," Peri urged. "Please."

Tink slowly turned around and widened her eyes at once. With icy pale skin, Peri stood there, completely in the buff. Tink gazed at Peri's skinny body, her small tits, that seemed even a bit smaller than Tink's, and her little pussy whose lips were slightly red.

"And?" Peri said after a couple of seconds. "What…what do you think of my body?"

Tink nodded impressed. "You have a beautiful body. I'm…I'm sure Bobble will love it."

Peri's cheeks turned slightly red and she averted her eyes. "Well…thanks."

The most awkward silence yet fell upon the room and they both didn't know what to say. They stood there, both completely naked. Everyone could see everything of the other. Now, there was no turning back, Tink had to show her how to have sex. The two fairies looked up at each other and their gazes met. "Ahm," Tink mumbled, uncertain what to do next. "How…how about you lie down on the bed?"

Peri nodded, her hands visibly trembling in anticipation. "Okay," she said and Tink could tell that her sister's mouth was dry with nervousness. So was hers. Peri sat down on the bed, then carefully made her upper body lie back and raised her legs, spreading them for Tink.

The pots-and-pants fairy inched closer and slowly, nervously knelt down taking a very close look at her sister's pussy. Tink brought her hands up and let them glide over the ice-cold skin of Peri's belly. She moved them around getting used to such a cold skin.

"Hoooo," Peri breathed out in a way to calm herself. "How does it feel?"

"Cold," Tink said with a slight giggle. "Your skin is freezing. I thought your hands and face were always cold, but they're nothing compared to your other parts."

Peri giggled slightly. "My hands and face get more sunlight. Body parts that don't get sunlight are really cold – at least that applies for Frost Fairies."

Tink let her hands glide further up toward Peri's tits. "And your clothes? Don't they make your skin warm?"

"Fairies from the Winter have a different skin," Peri explained, but then opened her mouth and let out a sudden moan-like screech as Tink's hands were cupping Peri's tits.

Tink flinched back and let go at once, her chest heaving. "Sorry."

"No," Peri breathed. "It felt good." Peri made a confused smile. "Uh, it actually felt good. Touch them again."

Tink nodded and went ahead, putting her hands back down on her sister's tits, the cold, hardening nipples almost hurting on Tink's palms. She breathed steadily and slowly moved them around, massaging her sister's tits.

Peri gazed down at Tink's face. "That's weird. It's better than when I touch them."

Tink smiled. "Well, when Terence touches my breasts, it also feels better than when I touch them."

"We have something in common."

Tink smiled more. "Well, I think every fairy has that in common."

"Oh," Peri said.

Tink kept massaging her sister's tits softly as she suddenly realized that she was getting wet. She was getting aroused seeing and touching her sister like this. _Jingles_, she thought and suddenly realized that Peri's pussy was getting wet too.

Peri had obviously realized the same, because she suddenly made a confused look. "Tink, I think I'll have to pee."

Tink giggled. "No, I don't think so."

The Frost Fairy got a worried look. "But…"

"I think," Tink went on, "you're getting horny."

"I'm getting what?" Now Peri seemed completely lost.

"That's when…uh…when your pussy wants to be touched." Tink made an awkward look. Weird to talk with her sister about such things.

"Then…then touch it," Peri reasoned.

Tink nodded. "Alright." Her hands were trembling and a little red from Peri's cold skin. Carefully, she moved them down to her sister's crotch and finally touched Peri's pussy. Oh, strangely, this part seemed to even be the most freezing part of her body. Lukewarm, watery juices oozed out. Peri's whole body tensed at her touch. "It's alright," Tink said to calm her. She slowly ran her fingers up and down Peri's pussy and then gingerly inserted her right index finger.

"Aah!" Peri moaned in sudden pleasure, and also in slight pain, her hands taking hold of the sheets under her.

"You okay?" Tink asked, but kept her finger inside.

"I…am," Peri panted, her eyes wide and a soft cloud of icy air came out of her mouth. "I…I didn't expect it to be so…" She stopped, not able to find the right word.

"…good?" Tink suggested.

Peri nodded. "Yes. Did I…have an orgasm?"

Tink smirked. "Oh, no. You didn't. This was just the beginning."

"What?" Peri widened her eyes more. "Then…then we have to hurry. I wanna learn it all till tomorrow."

"Of course," Tink quickly said with a nod. "I'll go on then." She pushed her finger a little wider, then began to rotate it.

"Aaah! Oooh!" Peri screamed out in ecstasy, experiencing incredible pleasure for the first time in her life. Her pussy made more and more liquid ooze out, making Tink's finger all slippery and wet. Tink smirked even more and continued rotating her finger, pushing in and out.

"What, what is happening?" Peri asked, gaping down at her sister.

Tink kept looking at the pussy. "Don't worry, it's normal. Try and enjoy it."

Peri nodded hesitantly. "O-okay."

Tink tried to insert her middle finger too, circling them and thrusting in and out of Peri's freezing, but wet pussy. Tink's own pussy began to beg to be touched, liquid oozing out making the floor wet, her nipples rock hard by now. But Tink had no time to masturbate now, right now it was her sister's turn. Peri screamed in both pleasure and a trace of pain, her hands spasmodically clenched to keep hold of the sheets. Tink kept going and going, thrusting in and out with her fingers. Suddenly, the tinker fairy got the idea to stimulate her sister's clit too. So, she quickly brought her left hand up to Peri's pussy too and then flicked with her finger against Peri's clit, making Peri yell out, her back arching.

"Aaaahh!" the Frost fairy screamed.

Tink smirked and kept going with more and more energy and force. She loved seeing her sister in such ecstasy. More and more juices flowed out of Peri, making Tink's hands as wet as if she had put them into water. Tink knew her sister was close to climax and she kept going until Peri was on the edge, then abprutly stopped –

"What?" Peri asked in shock and looked at Tink. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't let you orgasm just yet."

"Why?" Peri asked, her chest heaving heavily.

"Because I have so much more to teach you today."

"But…"

"And," Tink went on, "after an orgasm you lose your horniness and lust."

"Oh." Slowly, Peri let her upper body fall back down again.

"That's why I need you to stay aroused the whole time. You understand?"

Peri nodded. "Okay." She thought for a bit. "So, what do you teach me next?"

Tink glanced around. "Hm. I could teach you how it feels to get licked, or how it feels if I push a finger into your butt." She looked into her sister's face. "But we don't have much time if you wanna learn it until tomorrow. And it is late afternoon already. So, we should focus on the most important things."

"And they are?" Peri asked, her chest still heaving from the exhaustion.

"Well, because you wanna have sex with a sparrow man, we should practice with a dildo."

Peri's eyes went wide. "A what?"

"Well," Tink said and inserted her fingers into Peri's pussy once again. "You see, I just did it with two fingers. But Bobble won't do it with his fingers."

"Why not?" Peri got her puzzled look again, a moan escaping her mouth as she felt the fingers push back in again.

"Because he has something between his legs that is made for going inside you."

Peri's eyes went even wider in fear and confusion. "What?"

"Bobble has a…cock."

"A…what?" Peri said and shook her head in utter confusion.

"A cock," Tink repeated proudly. "It is bigger than my two fingers, and also longer."

"B-but," Peri went on with a trace of fear in her voice, "but I don't think my pussy is deep enough for that."

To be continued...

* * *

As always, leave comments and add to favorites if you liked it. Feel also free to PM me if you wanna tell me something directly.


End file.
